unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Kidnapping Waluigi
Kidnapping Waluigi is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary A new character named Waluigi holds the key to the future of Toad Town...and maybe even the world. Evil Guy and his friends must find him at all costs! Script Scene 1 New Mario and New Luigi are inside their ramshackle apartment in Toad Town...or what's left of it. A tree with cupcakes on it stands in the center. NEW MARIO: You see that, New Luigi? That is my newly created Cupcake Tree. I shall seed the entire town with cupcakes, now that there are no houses to get in my way! NEW LUIGI: Gee, I didn't know cupcakes grew on trees! NEW MARIO: Well, they do now. Come, New Luigi. We must summon our army of stickmen to help us. New Mario whistles loudly, causing a horde of stickmen to appear in front of him. He gestures towards the tree, at which point they nod and carry it out of the apartment. They march along the streets, pausing periodically to bury cupcakes in the ground. NEW MARIO: Muahahahaha! Who can stop me now?! NEW LUIGI: Uh...Evil Guy, perhaps? NEW MARIO: (flatly) That statement was rhetorical. Scene 2 Wario is driving into Toad Town on his motorcycle, with Waluigi holding on to its exhaust pipe. WALUIGI: Waahhh! I'm getting tired of this! WARIO: Calm down. We're almost there. I saw them go this way. WALUIGI: You're sure it was those pesky plumbers? WARIO: For the last time, yes. The two keep driving in this manner until they see the army of stickmen carrying the cupcake tree and burying the cupcakes that had grown on it. Wario guns the throttle, grinning, as he flattens most of the stickmen with his motorcycle. Waluigi jumps onto the ground and kicks the life out of the rest. Suddenly, Wario and Waluigi hear a familiar voice behind them. NEW MARIO: Not so fast! NEW LUIGI: You're too late, anyways. We've already seeded this entire town. As for you, Waluigi, we know exactly what you're capable of. NEW MARIO: We won't let you poison our new cupcake plantation. That's why we brought...these! New Mario and New Luigi both hold up Ice Flowers, which are icy variants of Fire Flowers, and eat them. With their newfound powers, the New Mario bros. freeze Wario and Waluigi in two separate blocks of ice. NEW MARIO: That should keep 'em for a while! NEW LUIGI: Sir, what do you mean by "keep 'em"? Won't they die in there? NEW MARIO: No. They're inhuman. Wario is technically a cookie, and Waluigi is...well...a Waluigi. NEW LUIGI: Oh, I see. Well, when do you think they will unfreeze? NEW MARIO: Oh, several decades from now. We'll rule the entire world with our cupcakes by then. Suddenly, Evil Guy runs onscreen, followed by Shadow Kirby, Fernando, and Pickle. EVIL GUY: WHOA! What's going on? Is that Wario in that block of ice? And who's that other frozen guy? PICKLE: We have to rescue them! I can defrost them right away! NEW MARIO: Hey! Who do you think you are, showing up to ruin our plans like this? Pickle, ignoring New Mario, shoots fireballs at the frozen Wario and Waluigi, unfreezing them. WARIO: I was frozen today! EVIL GUY: Hey! Been a while, hasn't it? WARIO: This isn't the time for reunions. Take Waluigi and run. I'll hold these two off. NEW MARIO and NEW LUIGI: Challenge accepted. Scene 3 Evil Guy and co. are fleeing with Waluigi, who demands to know what is going on. WALUIGI: Waahhh! Don't listen to Wario! I can fight too! Besides, who are you, anyway? PICKLE: Oh, you are ''most ''welcome. EVIL GUY: We're Wario's friends from a while back. Who the heck are you? WALUIGI: I'm Waluigi! I'm a type of poisonous English muffin in human form. EVIL GUY: Really? In that case, I can see why the New Mario Bros. would want you out of their way. You could poison the entire cupcake plantation, or at least that cupcake tree they were carrying! SHADOW KIRBY: I didn't know cupcakes grew on trees! EVIL GUY: Well, they do now. FERNANDO: WHOA! Look behind us! New Mario and New Luigi are riding Wario's motorcycle, using it to rapidly catch up to our heroes and cut them off, preventing them from proceeding further. NEW MARIO: Wah-haaa! You think you could run from us?! WALUIGI: What did you do to Wario?! NEW MARIO: We cooled him down a little. NEW LUIGI: And now it's time to freeze YOU! ALL: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! They get frozen by New Mario and New Luigi, who drive off as they laugh maniacally. The screen fades to black as the "Game Over" music plays. Moral I was frozen today! Trivia 1. This is Waluigi's first appearance in the series. 2. This episode was made in Dv (Dubyavision) and is rumored to have been conceptualized by Bill Cosby. This is unconfirmed. Category:Episodes